À moi, pour toujours
by mignoneroy20
Summary: Spy croyait faire une mission simple, mais non, il se trompait... Quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, allais tout faire basculer... (Short BLU SpyxRED Sniper)


**Eh bien eh bien... Voici ma deuxième fanfic sur ce site, SniperxSpy toujours (ma OTP O/O) et bah j'écris ces textes pendant les cours quand je m'ennuie (vraiment souvent) et je les finis sur mon iPod en fait. Donc je suis assez pointilleuse à propos des fautes d'orthographe, ce n'est pas supposé être un problème majeur... Enjoy!**

* * *

Le tuer. L'éliminer. Tel était les pensées qui flottait dans la tête de Spy. C'était là son métier, non? C'est ce qu'il faisait à longueur de journée.  
Errant dans un tuyau souterrain souillé d'eau trouble, il jurait à propos de ses chaussures sales, mais secouait la tête pour chasser cette idée. Non, il devait rester concentré.  
Des pas rapides le rendit soudainement alerte. Il se plaqua rapidement contre le mur, activa sa montre d'invisibilité et bloqua sa respiration. RED Scout passa au pas de course sans même le remarquer. Il attendit un moment et l'entendit dire : «Alors, les têtes tombent comme tu veux l'campeur?» puis un léger grognement en guise de réponse. Il tenait là sa proie. Tout ce chemin dans ce tuyau d'égout n'avait pas servi à rien.  
Lorsque tout redevint calme et qu'il fut sûr que Scout se soit éloigné, il continua son chemin et atteignit un escalier, qu'il monta aussi silencieusement qu'il put. Heureux de sortir de cet endroit de malheur, il respira un bon coup en observant autour de lui. Ne voyant personne, il baissa les yeux au sol et aperçut des traces de pas fraîches... qui menaient directement à la tour de Sniper.  
Ricanant silencieusement, il entreprit de monter l'échelle. Une détonation confirma la présence de l'Australien au sommet de la tour. Il dut s'arrêter et disparaître une fois à mi-chemin car celui-ci vérifiait assez fréquemment l'échelle et Spy le comprenait bien. Malgré cela, on pouvait oublier quelques détails...  
Il atteignit finalement le sommet et put apercevoir Sniper, concentré sur son travail. Le tuer. L'éliminer. Sa mission, il ne l'avait pas oubliée. Sur ce, il s'approcha lentement. Mais, nul ne sut comment, peut-être un reflet dans sa lunette de visée ou un craquement inaudible d'une planche de bois, Sniper se retourna et plaqua Spy au mur avec la rapidité d'un Scout à la course. Prit au dépourvu, Spy ne sut comment réagir.  
– Alors, on s'retrouve, Spook..., dit Sniper en ricanant.  
Il plaça la lame de son kukri au cou du Spy et un filet de sang commença à couler.  
– J'sais pas quoi t'faire aujourd'hui... C't'assez rare, normal'ment j'ai toujours des idées..., continua-t-il, faisant frissonner Spy. Pourquoi pas...  
Il ricana un peu plus fort, un sourire au coin des lèvres.  
– Allons, montre-moi tes yeux, fit Sniper en relevant la tête de Spy d'une main sur son menton. Oh, qui l'eut cru, il pleure le pauvre. Pourtant, j't'ai encore rien fait...  
Spy serra les dents et ferma les yeux, s'attendant à sentir la lame s'enfoncer plus profondément dans la chair. Mais il fut surpris—aussi dégoûté—de sentir les lèvres du campeur se poser sur les siennes. Bien sûr, il tenta de s'éloigner mais il souffrait le martyre chaque fois qu'il bougeait, un peu plus de sang coulant dans son cou, mais il résistait toujours à lui rendre le baiser. Il se sentait souillé de la tête au pieds. Mais le pire, c'était qu'il... commençait à y prendre plaisir. Même s'il essayait de se convaincre du contraire, il ne pouvait le nier.  
Désespérément, il lança un coup de pied devant lui et atteignit Sniper à une jambe. Celui-ci recula promptement en grognant. L'espion reprit rapidement ses esprits et dégaina son revolver. Il s'approcha rapidement de Sniper et plaça son arme sous sa mâchoire.  
– Ironique, non? susurra Spy à l'oreille de Sniper qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir. Tu sais, ta punition, je ne l'ai pas vraiment prise comme telle...  
Un sourire vague flotta sur son visage.  
– ...Bloody Spook! cracha Sniper.  
– Oh, allons donc! Tu avais l'air d'aimer ça tantôt..., le coupa Spy en posant ses lèvres sur celles du campeur.  
Il ne s'attendait pas à ce que Sniper lui rende son baiser dès le début, mais il le fit. En fait, c'est ce qu'il attendait depuis longtemps. Bien qu'il devait prendre son air agressif chaque fois qu'il le voyait, l'aura mystérieux qui flottait autour de Spy avait toujours su l'attirer et l'intéresser. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à personne, disons qu'aimer un ennemi n'est pas quelque chose à avouer...  
Spy ne put s'empêcher de s'étonner du comportement de Sniper, mais il ne s'en plaignit pas. Il laissa tomber son arme et attira l'Australien contre lui. Leurs respirations rauques résonnaient dans la pièce où ils étaient.  
Plus tard, à bout de souffle, les deux "ennemis", maintenant torses nus, s'assirent dos contre le mur, et Spy se blottit contre Sniper. Il le regarda dans les yeux, toute agressivité disparue, laissant place à une douceur infinie.  
– Tu sais, commença Sniper doucement, j't'ai toujours trouvé attirant. Chaque fois qu'il fallait que je t'élimine, c'était à contrecoeur... Ça me détruisait...  
– Je n'avais jamais pris le temps de m'en rendre compte..., répondit Spy en un souffle. Mais la bataille continue... Qu'est-ce nous allons faire?  
– Il va falloir continuer à se battre... Mais au moins, sache que malgré cela, je t'aime...  
Spy rit doucement en serrant Sniper contre lui, hochant la tête comme signe d'approbation. L'Australien déposa un baiser sur la tête de Spy et murmura dans un Français parfait qui fit frémir l'espion de toute sa moelle :  
– Pour toujours.  
– Oui, pour toujours...

* * *

**Toujours aussi court... J'ai quand même des longues histoires stockées dans mon iPod, mais je ne les trouvent pas si satisfaisantes... Mais bon, des reviews seraient bien apprécié :)**


End file.
